


Loving Begninnings

by dandysprout



Series: Casenian Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandysprout/pseuds/dandysprout
Summary: Shalmos is a beautiful elegant royal official who never dreamed of falling for a humble merchant from Ulfryae.The first of a few drabbles from my original universe and characters.
Series: Casenian Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945105





	Loving Begninnings

  
  
_Shalmos & Lia by [@mrmochiman](https://twitter.com/mrmochiman)_

  
  
With gentleness and grace, the sight of a tall yet handsome man walking through the marketplace wasn’t a rare one to see. With his long waist-length platinum blonde hair tied in a low ponytail, it swung as he made his way through familiar alleys and streets. The long light-blue robes he wore were a common thing for him, with elegant embroidery of flowers stitched into the collar and cuffs of the long sleeves. His elegant features and soft light violet eyes were something the common folk of Hadeyra City didn’t often see. They should belong to royalty, perhaps. But this man wasn’t too far off. He was definitely a noble. A very notable one. His traditional pretty features of Skyuria were not mistaken, with his tall, long ears atop his head. However, something different about him was the long, fluffy tail that protruded from behind him. 

It was a usual day in the marketplace, bustling as always. Shalmos, that man was called. Or rather, most people closer to him called him Shal. He was always friendly, always polite. Women would often surround him, trying to get close to him. He thought women were pretty, sure, but he could never find himself drawn to them as other men would. They would call him handsome, and of course he didn’t disagree. He would just reply with a “Thank you.” and a wink, making the girls blush and stammer. 

Just as he thought he saw everything the marketplace had to offer, something off to the side caught his eye. It was a new shop, something he had never seen before. It seemed to be a shop that sold many different things. Crystals, herbs, other oddities. It intrigued him, and since he was such a common visitor of the marketplace, it was only polite to go in and introduce himself to the owner. He strode his way through the crowd, making a beeline for the doorway of the strange little shop. As he went inside, it seemed like the shop wasn’t quite done being set up. With a few boxes strone about messily, there was still a few things on shelves that customers could purchase. A deep red crystal was the first thing that Shal found himself interested in. He walked over to peer at it when he saw the owner wasn’t around, resting a slender pointer finger to his chin in ponderment. His long tail swished from side to side behind him. 

Then, he heard a noise. 

_ Oh, the owner. _ He turned his head towards where the noise came from, his long bangs moving lightly as he did. What he didn’t expect was such a cute person to come out from the back room. With a smaller stature, tanned skin and big mouse-like ears paired with a long slender tail, this person definitely didn’t look native to his country of Skyuria. What he noticed first, other than the piercing almost stoic-like eyes on the round face was the darker markings that adorned his face and body. _ An Ulfreayan _ , he noted. That was unusual. Oh, the other’s chest was exposed, with only a short vest over top.

He quickly averted his eyes to look back up at the other’s face. “Ah, pardon the intrusion. My name is Shalmos. Or well, I suppose you can call me Shal.” A smooth recovery. He gave the other a happy little smile, in which the other male didn’t respond, or have any reaction at all really. The other had a head of dark, slightly messy short hair, with two longer bits framing the sides of his face. “Welcome. My name is Lia.” the other said, his voice monotone as Shal could only expect.  _ Oh, but he was still so cute. This would be fun.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from my original world, Casenia, made up of cat-people with their own cultures and regions. I thought I'd try out posting one of the small drabbles I've written between my main character, Shal, and my friend's character, Lia. After many RPs between the two characters, I figured it was time I might try and create some original fiction. 
> 
> If you want to know more about this world, I've made a personal wiki page (one that is a WIP) that you can take a look at: https://casenia.fandom.com/wiki/Casenia_Wiki . Shal has his own character page on there if you want to know more about him, Lia's will come soon.
> 
> I'm not an author, but if you enjoy what you see and you want more, let me know!


End file.
